1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film holder for putting or introducing on a film or a photo-sensitive material marks or characters such as marks indicative of photographing studio, year and date or necessary matters such as marks indicative of reproductions, upon photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras using rolls of films, it is well known to put year and date on a film, but in photographic film/plate holders for sheets of films or dry-plates, this has not been carried out. However, recently, the number of film holders which have been photographed and sent to developing laboratories so that the films held within the film holders are developed in the developing laboratories has been increasing with the spread of color photography. When a number of the same configuration of film holders and the same configuration of films from photographing studios are handled, the developed films may be unidentified in a developing laboratory in some cases. Moreover, film holders and dark slides can be identified by directly writing marks or characters thereon, but films can not be identified since marks cannot be written on films.